Cold Storage
Cold Storage is the second-largest supermarket chain in Singapore behind NTUC FairPrice, owned by Dairy Farm International Holdings. It operates three supermarket brands in Singapore and Malaysia; Cold Storage (in Singapore, Malaysia and Indonesia), Market Place (in Singapore) and Shop N Save (in Singapore). History Established in 1903, Cold Storage started as a small depot storing and selling mainly frozen meat from Australia. In its early days, the company's primary concern was to have a quick and profitable turnover of its imported meats and range of products. Later, Cold Storage shifted from counter-service to self-service, introducing the supermarket to Singapore. Then the company pioneered the concept of multiple retailing, capitalising on bulk buying and economies of scale. As the island's oldest established supermarket operator with over 100 years of experience in Singapore, Cold Storage is considered the market leader in Singapore. It was the first supermarket in Singapore to receive the CaseTrust mark introduced by CASE in 1998 to distinguish companies that receive a high degree of consumer confidence. It was also the first supermarket in Singapore to receive MUIS certification for its supermarket operations at Causeway Point, thus providing Muslims with the assurance of Halal purchases. In recognising the importance of freshness guaranteed, Cold Storage started the Fresh Food Distribution Centre in Singapore in 1999, a composite multi-temperature warehousing for fresh and frozen food distribution. Store brands and types Cold Storage SGS has awarded HACCP certification to Cold Storage, quality and integrity in food safety. Now, It operates 48 stores in Singapore, located across the country in city center, affluent suburbs and HDB estates, and 19 stores in Malaysia. In Malaysia, Cold Storage is known for stocking rare, delicatessen-type goods that are not normally available in regular supermarkets. Outlets *Alocassia MRT: Stevens *Altez MRT: Tanjong Pagar *Anchorpoint MRT: Queenstown *Aperia MRT: Lavender *Bugis Junction MRT: Bugis *Causeway Point MRT: Woodlands *Chancery Court MRT: Newton *Claymore Connect MRT: Orchard *Clementi Arcade MRT: Clementi *Cluny Court MRT: Botanic Gardens *Compass One MRT: Sengkang *East Village MRT: Tanah Merah *Eastwood MRT: Tanah Merah *Great World City MRT: Tiong Bahru *Greenwich MRT: Hougang *Greenwood MRT: Hwa Chong *Guthrie House MRT: Sixth Avenue *HarbourFront Centre MRT: HarbourFront *Havelock 2 MRT: Clarke Quay *Heartland Mall MRT: Kovan *Holland Village MRT: Holland Village *Jelita *Kallang Leisure Park MRT: Stadium *Northpoint MRT: Yishun *Novena Square MRT: Novena *NUS Kent Vale MRT: Clementi *One KM MRT: Paya Lebar *one-North MRT: One-North *Parkway Parade MRT: Eunos *Plaza Singapura MRT: Dhoby Ghaut *Rail Mall MRT: Bukit Batok *Sentosa Cove MRT: HarbourFront *Serangoon NEX MRT: Serangoon *Siglap V *Sime Darby MRT: King Albert Park *Star Vista MRT: Buona Vista *Takashimaya MRT: Orchard *Tampines 1 MRT: Tampines *Tampines Secondary School MRT: Tampines *Temasek Polytechnic *TripleOne Somerset MRT: Somerset *UE Square MRT: Fort Canning *United Square MRT: Novena *VivoCity MRT: HarbourFront *West Coast Plaza MRT: Clementi *West Mall MRT: Bukit Batok Market Place Market Place is a high-end supermarket brand and full-service retailer. It started business in 1975, formerly known as "Jasons Market Place". Now, It operates six stores in Singapore; Jasons The Gourmet Grocer, La Tanglin Boulangerie, Tanglin Market Place, Paragon Market Place, Jasons Market Place and Market Place @ one-north. And now, Market Place has other operates stores in Hong Kong and Taiwan by its Hong Kong sister company, Wellcome. It introduced the name of Market Place by Jasons (in Hong Kong) and Jasons Market Place (in Taiwan). *hillv2 MRT: Hillview *112 Katong MRT: Paya Lebar *Paragon MRT: Orchard *Raffles City MRT: City Hall *Tanglin MRT: Orchard Shop N Save Dairy Farm Singapore acquired Shop N Save in 2003, 35 stores from QAF and Belgian retailer, Delhaize. As of 2012, it is a leading discount supermarket chain in Singapore, operating 50 stores located across the island in HDB estates and suburban malls. It sells a range of cheap products and fresh food. At 2013, It merged with Giant because they were in the same company. Giant Hyper Giant is a hypermarket and retailer chain in Malaysia and Singapore. Giant had been made up of Giant Hyper, Giant Super and Giant Express brands since the acquisition in 2013. Giant had opened various outlets in - *January 2000: IMM Building *May 2001: Turf City (now known as The Grandstand) *January 2003: Parkway Parade *April 2005: Pioneer Mall *October 2006: VivoCity *January 2007: Tampines *November 2008: Sembawang Shopping Centre *December 2011: Junction 10 *November 2012: Suntec City (before moving to the permanent one in June 2013) Giant used to have one at Bedok in 2005 and 2006, and also at Marina Square in 2004, which is part of event exhibition. In 2010, Giant took over the management of Shop N' Save outlets in Singapore, thus forming Dairy Farm Holdings. In 2013, it also set up Giant Online shop. Shopping online Cold Storage was the first supermarket of Singapore to offer its merchandise in cyberspace in 1997. The number of regular customers has since then grown from 6,000 in 1998 to more than 15,000 in 2012. Private label brands First introduced with less than 50 items in categories such as rice, UHT milk, toilet paper and cooking sauces. As of 2012, it has more than 1,600 SKUs of housebrand products under two house brands, First Choice and No Frills at Cold Storage, Market Place and Shop N Save supermarkets. It offer a wide variety of goods in close to 40 categories from fresh squeezed juice to wines to drinks, frozen, dairy, snacks, wines, rice and noodles, breads and cereals, household, papergoods, kitchenware. First Choice Launched in 1999, and a more expensive brand. No Frills Developed in 1993, to provide cheap products. Notes and references See also * The Hongs External links * Official Website * Dairy Farm Group Category:Supermarkets of Singapore